Control
by guardianranger
Summary: This is the story of Danielle Sweets who was kidnapped at a young age. Found by the NCIS Agents, and adopted by one of them. This is her life,lies and other things. Is good friends with some other people in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Control: A NCIS Story and Bones crossover

Danielle Dinozzo (Sweets)-Age 12

Doctor Lance Sweets-Age unknown

Agent Anthony Dinozzo-Late 30's

Agent Timothy McGree-Age unknown

Abby Sciuto McGree-Age unknown

Ziva David-Age unknown

Agent Jethro Gibbs-Age 52

Stanley Boothe-Age unknown

Temperence Bones Boothe-Age unknown

Angelina


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:Danielle DiNozzo (Sweets)-Part I

Name:Danielle DiNozzo-(Sweets)

Age:14 Years old now.

Kidnapped at a young age. Found by the NCIS Agents.

Eyes:Blue

Hair:Light Brown

Height:Unknown

Favorite Foods:tacos,smoothies, fried buffalo salad and etc.

Favorite Books:Mysteries

Knows that she was found at a young age.

Is Agent Anthony DiNozzo adopted daughter.

Now! Is the time I tell you my life in this story.

Hi! Everyone my name is really Danielle Sweets, daughter to Doctor Lance Sweets. I was kidnapped at a really young age, really don't remember it all at first. But my father helps the FBI Agents in Washington sometimes.

Let's just say I was adopted at the age of 6 years old to FBI Anthony DiNozzo of the NCIS in Virginia. Yes! I'm good friends with everyone on his team and others from different teams of course.

Because of my father's job as an agent, I know he can't also be with me at the time. So, I usually stay at the base with Abby or with someone else at our home-which Anthony had gotten a bigger home.

In case you didn't know, Anthony rich that was mention in one of the episodes of course. Yes! I met his entire family, including his father Robert who I really didn't care for at all. He's the reason why Anthony left the family years ago. In my story Anthony has 3 brothers and 1 sister.

Name:Lisa DiNozzo

Age:21

Lives in Washington

School:University of Washington

Job-lab techician

Eyes:Green

Hair:Dark Brown

Lisa is the youngest in her family. She is currently living in Washington, where my real father lives at the moment. That's how he will find out that I've been taken care of.

Name:Brian DiNozzo

Age:23

Lives:In Virginia

Job:Lawyer

Engaged: to Annette Hotcher of the Criminal Minds.

Eyes:Blue

Hair:light brown

Car:Hummer

Brian is the second youngest in the family. Although he did the same thing as Anthony did, didn't join the family business. But wasn't kicked or banished from the family. He thinks his father Robert made a mistake by kicking Anthony out.

Brian has been a lawyer for at least 3 years now. He is currently in engaged to Annette Hotcher daughter to Agent Aaron Hotcher of the Criminial Minds.

Name:Christian DiNozzo

Age:26

Statis:Married with two kids

Wife:Stacy Taylor Shields

Kids:Matthew-Age 12,Molly-age 14

Car:Jeep

Job:Doctor

Name:Thomas DiNozzo

Age:32

Statis:Married with 3 kids

Wife:Faith Lee

Kids:Tyler-18,Micheal-16 and Luke-13

Car:Unknown yet

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

These are Agent Anthony DiNozzo family members.

Now! I'm going to tell you about my father Doctor Lance Sweets

Name:Doctor Lance Sweets

Age:Unknown yet

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Blue

Job:Doctor


	3. Chapter 3

Control:Danielle-Part II

Hey! Everyone my name is Danielle DiNozzo the adopted daughter to special agent Anthony DiNozzo of the NCIS in Virginia. He and his team found me when I was little in a parking lot, the person who kidnapped me in the first place died of course.

The person who wanted kidnapped me in the first place, was wanted for in five states. The Hamptons, for stealing jewelery at a rich couples home. Killing three teenagers at a school in Miami Flordia,(which Flordia does death sentences), Bombing the two schools in Virgina, Killing an FBI Agent in Washington D.C. and Killing an navy officer in West Virgina.

That's where NCIS was called, when the dead navy officer body was found, with an ransom note.

Since the death of the police officer, who was the person who had kidnapped me from my home.

Home-where was it? I wasn't sure where to start.

I had lived to Special Agent DiNozzo for at least 3 years now. Since the time they found me when I was only 6 years old at the time.

I look up to his other team mates as family members of course.

Abby is a sister or aunt figure, she is someone that keep me happy at the most times of my life.

Timmy is like a uncle, who trys to keep thing his ways. He is married to Abby of course.

Then there's Ziva she is a big sister to me, trys to keep my adopted father in straight line of course.

There's Palmer, I adore of course. He actually doesn't mind if I call him my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Control:Meeting the DiNozzo Family Members:Part I

What, I actually met was-Danielle being 14 years old now in the story. She was found when at the age of 10 years old. Has been living with Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo for 4 years old. 14 Years old is when she find out where she came from.

As for Thomas being 32 and his kids. Tyler is 18 years old, but he was adopted through an adopted agency for orphans. Micheal is 16 years and Luke is 13 years old.

Same thing with Christian who is 26 years old. Molly who is 14 years old and Matthew who is 12 years. Both are adopted, Molly was adopted by his wife-Stacy who is only in her late's 30's. Matthew who is 12 years old is there's.

Is where Danielle comes in to meet her father's family.

They were at the NCIS headquarters at the moment. Danielle was finishing on her homework, waiting for Anthony to get finished with assignment the agents were working on.

Danielle is 14 years old at the moment. Because of her father's job, she get's tutor at the headquarters or at home.

Abby came boucing into the office room, where her fellow team mates were working,eating or talking of course.

"So, Are you happy meeting your the DiNozzo Clan?"said Abby peering at Danielle in the face.

Danielle looks up from doing her homework of course.

"I'm not sure if I should go"answered Danielle who handed Abby something she made at home with her tutor.

At the mention about not wanting to go to the her grandparents for a family gathering.

Ziva had hanged up the phone walked toward Abby who was looking at what Danielle made her of course.

"Uh, Danielle you didn't have to, but thanks anyway"answered Abby hugging Danielle around the shoulders.

"What, Did Danielle give you?"said Timothy wanting to know of course, coming from the upstairs office.

"Danielle, Gave me homemade goodies"answered Abby showing them of course.

Anthony came walking into the office, about to grab one of Abby's treats from the box.

"NO"Shouted Danielle smacking Anthony on the hand.

Timothy,Ziva, Gibbs who had walked into the office room saw Danielle smacking Anthony on the hand.

Anthony turning towards his adopted daughter in the face.

"Here,There also are yours guys and girls"answered Danielle handing out more boxes to the others in the room.

"Wow, My favorite"answered Gibbs munching on one of the homemade goodies.

"Uh,What are these?"said Ziva not quite sure yet.

"Samantha my tutor helped me make them yesterday." said Danielle putting her homework away on the desk.

"Danielle, What's this that we heard about you not wanting to go?"said Timothy

Anthony turns toward Danielle in the face

"She said that?"said Anthony

"Yeah,She said it to Abby as we were walking into the room"answered Ziva going through her goodie box.

"What if Anthony family doesn't like me?"said Danielle.

"Don't worry you will have a fun time"answered Gibbs.

"And if anything happens, you can call me"answered Abby and Ziva both of them out loud.

"Ok, Here dad"answered Danielle giving him a homemade goodie from a huge box.

"Thanks"answered Anthony munching onto the brownie.

"The others are for the party later"answered Danielle


	5. Chapter 5

Control:Meeting the DiNozzo Family:Part II

Danielle and Anthony DiNozzo were driving to his brother's home outside of Quantico area. Brian DiNozzo is engaged to Annette Hotchner the daughter to Agent Aaron Hotchner and Agent Emily Prentiss of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. They have been married at least 9 years now. Annette is their adopted daughter from a dear friend of theres.

Anthony parents live in Washington D.C. area. Along with Lisa is only sister, because she is attending the Washington D.C. University there and has a job there.

It was only a 2 hour drive from the NCIS Headquarters to Brian home.

Danielle had feel asleep in the car on the way to her uncle's house.

Anthony was sort of worry in what his family would say about him adopting Danielle as his daughter. Although Lisa was happy for him since they wrote to each other every other week.

At Brian DiNozzo Home, his fiance was there along with her father,mother and godparents.

Even his brothers and parents were there waiting for Anthony.

"I don't know why you even bothered inviting Anthony"said Robert DiNozzo not to happy about his son, that left the family.

His sons looked at him in the face, they weren't too happy in what their did to Anthony at all.

"It's my party I want him here when Annette and I tell him the good news"answered Brian drinking some water.

Annette has heard some stories about Brian's father of course. She was standing with her godparents and her parents. Next to Brian of course in the huge yard he owns.

"Daddy, When is Uncle Anthony getting here?"said Matthew wanting to know of course.

"He should be here in like 5 minutes"answered Christian

At the mention of 5 minutes being said, they heard a car pulling up in the driveway.

The kids racing toward the front of the house, to gree their uncle of course. Lisa had already knew about her brother adopting Danielle. So she followed the kids toward the front of the house.

Anthony woke Danielle put gently on her shoulders.

"Danielle, We are here"answered Anthony.

Danielle wakes up slowly and yawns. She is a little worried in what everyones reaction would be. Well she didn't have to worry about Lisa she already knew about her.

Anthony and Danielle heading toward the back the house. When brunch of kids came racing toward their uncle.

"Uncle Anthony"yelled Micheal, Matthew and Luke giving Anthony a hug around the waist.

Danielle looked at the remaining kids who were standing there.

"You must be Lisa DiNozzo right?"said Danielle peering over to a young girl standing there by the gate.

"Yes, Welcome to the family"answered Lisa giving her new niece a hug.

All of them heading toward the backyward

"Anthony, It's great to see you"said Stacy hugging her brother-in-law around the shoulders.

Lisa was still standing by Danielle who was holding a box in her hands.

His other silblings and their wives or fiance hugged him.

"Anthony, Isn't that girl a little too young for you"answered Robert his father.

Pointing over to Danielle who was standing there of course.

Anthony gave his father a glare in the face. He walked over to Lisa and Danielle and said something to his family.

"Everyone, This is Danielle my adopted daughter"answered Anthony his arms around Danielle shoulders.

Only ones who weren't too thrilled about the news were Robert-his father and niece-Molly.

"YOU DID WHAT?"Demanded Molly shocked of course

"Anthony! How could you even adopt a kid?"answered Robert not to happy.

Before Anthony could say anything else. Danielle step up and said something out loud to his father.

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT ?"said Danielle already knewing the answer of course.

Robert was about to say something, but got interrupted by Brian

"Danielle, Welcome to our family"answered Brian

"Thanks, These are for your family"answered Danielle giving them the huge goodie box.


	6. Chapter 6

Control:Meeting the DiNozzo Family:Part III

Danielle like meeting her new aunts,uncles and cousins. What she didn't like was her grandfather at all.

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?"answered Danielle giving Robert DiNozzo a look in the face

Anthony was standing with his arm around Danielle's shoulders. With Lisa his sister, Brian his brother and his fiance and her family members standing next to him.

"How dare you speak to me like that"answered Robert shocked.

Danielle turned toward her father in the face.

"Can I borrow your cell-phone?"said Danielle peering at Anthony in the face.

"Sure"answered Anthony giving Danielle his cell-phone to her.

Robert just stood there of course.

"Whose is Danielle calling?"Micheal wondering

Danielle was calling Ziva at work.

At work, Abby had answer the phone at Ziva desk. Since Ziva was a little busy with Gibbs and Timothy about something they were working on.

Well, Timothy trying to fix something on his phone. Ziva trying to look something up on the computer, when Abby answered her phone on the desk.

"Hello, Abby speaking"answered Abby at Ziva desk

Heard Danielle voice on the phone

"Hey, Ziva it's Danielle she wants you for something"answered Abby holding the phone in her hands.

Ziva is at her phone at her desk.

Hears something in the background of course

"Danielle, How is the party going?"said Zive knew it wasn't going that well at all.

Her Anthony father say something out loud.

"Anthony, I thought your mother and I taught you better"demanded Robert.

"Dad, Please this isn't a good time to argue at each other"answered Christian not liking where this was going at all.

Robert turns toward his sons in the face.

"Do, You boys have a problem with Anthony adopting a kid?"demanded Robert turning toward his sons in the face.

"Actually, I don't"answered Brian who arms were around Annette's shoulders.

Ziva said something to Danielle

"Danielle, If something bad happens call me ok"answered Ziva.

"Thanks, Aunt Ziva"answered Danielle hanging up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

Not all my stories have the adopted girls in them.

Instead of accusing me in what I write about, Don't.

I hope that answers your questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Control:Author's Note

Yes! I know that NCIS Headquarters is in Washington D.C. ok.

Criminal Minds-The Behavioral Anlyansis Unit is in Virginia ok.

I never said that NCIS Headquarters was in Virginia to begin with ok. I had change some things around in Chapter two ok.

Lisa lives in Washington D.C. because she attends Washington D.C. University there. Along with her parents also.

Brian lives outside of Quantico, Virginia.

Washington D.C. and Virginia are right next to each other.

Just to let you know ok.

At the moment I'm busy with work, and writing my other stories.

I don't even know what fiction press is ok.


	8. Chapter 8

Control:Family Time:Part I

I wanted to apologize in what I had written in Chapter 2. I meant to put Washington D.C. sorry about the confusion.

Not all my stories have adopted stories in them.

Kind of wondered if you had a problem in what I'm writing?

Anthony and Danielle were sitting together at a table-eating the wonderful food that everyone put together.

"Wow,These are good cookies"exclaimed Stacy who was sitting across from Danielle and Anthony

"Yeah, I shall agree with that brother"answered Thomas who was drinking some root beer.

"Danielle, Do you mind telling us about the recipes for these?"said Garcia who was had came along with Aaron,Emily and Annette to the party.

Danielle peers up from what she is doing at the moment at the table.

Wasn't quite sure what to say to the strangers in front of her.

"Excuse me"answered Danielle about to get more water.

Except Robert interrupted the converstation

"Where do you think your going?"."She asked you a question"exclaimed Robert who was getting a little angry at the moment.

"Dad,There's no reason to yell at Danielle"answered Christian not liking this issue.

Christian,Brian,Lisa and Thomas didn't like the fact that Robert-their father was treating their neice.

Anthony get's up when Danielle goes something unexcepted.

Danielle stepped on Robert's foot really hard and stormed away from him.

"Ouch"yelled Robert grabbing his foot in his hands.

Anthony about to follow his daughter toward the front of the house. But was stopped when Lisa,Stacy and Faith followed her instead

"Anthony, Let us go after her"answered Faith

Lisa and Stacy following closely behind.

Garcia wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I didn't mean to upset Danielle"answered Garcia

"Garcia, It's ok nothing that you did"answered Annette speaking up for her aunt.

Outside toward the front yard area.

Danielle called Ziva to come over to the party. She wasn't feeling that great at all for the moment.

Ziva said she was on her way to the house.

At NCIS Headquarters.

"Gibbs, I'm heading out won't be back for a couple hours"yelled Ziva toward Gibbs.

Jethro Gibbs nods his head.

Timothy,Palmer and Abby overheard. They had guess in where Ziva was heading to.

"Wait,We are coming"answered Abby

"Boss"answered Timothy

Gibbs peering up

"Actually, I need you here Timothy"answered Gibbs


	9. Chapter 9

Help Arrives:Part I

When Lisa, Faith and Stacy came toward the front of the house they stop. Only reason they stopped because Danielle was there with three other people.

Ziva came walking towards them at the gate that leads toward the back yard. Abby and Jimmy follow her closely with Danielle between them of course.

Lisa alreadys knows alot of her brother's coworkers of pictures Danielle sent her.

"Hello, You must be Ziva, Abby and I don't know who you are"said Lisa peering at Jimmy in the face.

"Oh, This is Jimmy Palmer he works in the morgue with Ducky"answered Abby smiling a little.

"Hope you don't mind us crashing your family party?"said Jimmy not wanting to get into trouble.

"Don't worry about it"answered Stacy.

Leading their new guests toward the back of the house.

Anthony was getting more bottle water. Agent Aaron and his wife were speechless in what was going on at the moment. Garcia felt she did something wrong to Danielle when asking her a simple question.

Everyone peered up when the others returned with more people. Danielle returned to her father who was standing near the beverages on the table.

"What are they doing here?"asked Molly wanting to know.

Danielle said something out loud.

"Can we leave?"said Danielle out loud.

"I think that's a good idea"answered Anthony not wanting to stay any longer.

Ziva,Jimmy and Abby glared at his father Robert in the face. They were furious in the way he was treating his new grand daughter into the family.

"Thanks, For inviting us to the party"Danielle hugging her uncle Brian and soon to be aunt around the waist.

"We shall come and visit you at work"answered Brian peering at Anthony in the face.

"Garnia you didn't do anything wrong"answered Danielle giving Garcia a paper in her hands.

NCIS Clan leaving the party

Brian and his silblings followed them to the front of the yard.

"Wait"answered Christian

Ziva and Abby stopped for a moment

"Here, Is some food to take back with you"answered Thomas

Giving them a huge box of left over food and goodies with them on their trip.

"Thanks"answered Jimmy

It was another 2 hour drive back to headquarters at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Home:Part I

It was the following next day, at Anthony home in Washington D.C. area.

Danielle had fallen asleep on the way back from her uncle's Brian party outside if Quantico.

Jimmy, Abby and Ziva were still furious in what they saw at the party yesterday. They ended up going back to work, after Ziva and Abby told Anthony they would let the others know in what happen.

Danielle and Anthony came to work about 9:30 a.m.

"Sorry, I'm late"answered Anthony walking into the office. Danielle following behind him with her backpack and four boxes of left over food from the party.

"Here, These are for you guys left overs from the party"answered Danielle seating down at a desk that was set up for her near her father's desk.

Jimmy, Abby, Ziva and Tim saw the way Anthony eyes peered over to Danielle at the desk.

Jethro Gibbs saw the look when he came into the office with some coffee in his hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Control:Home-Part II

Danielle was reading something that she had brought with her to NCIS headquarters.

Gibbs and Anthony were talking a little bit away from everyone who was busy at their desks.

"I've been updated in what happen yesterday at the party"said Gibbs peering into Anthony's face.

"It was pretty bad"answered Anthony to his boss.

"How did everyone else take the news?"asked Tim who had cookie in his hands.

"Great, My brothers, their wives and my sister loved Danielle"answered Anthony sighing.

Ziva walks over to them

"I swear if Robert does anything stupid he will have what is coming to him"answered Ziva peering at her co-workers in the face.

Anthony peers over his co-workers to see Danielle getting up from her desk, near his desk.

"Excuse me boss"answered Anthony walking away from Ziva, Gibbs and Timmy for a moment.

The 3 of them watched Anthony going over to his daughter, who had gotten up from the desk she was working on.

Danielle got up from the desk, and sat down at Anthony's desk instead.

It's been at least 2 hours since Anthony and Danielle were at the headquarters.

Gibbs came walking back in a hurry.

"Timmy, Ziva and Anthony we have a case let's go"yelled Gibbs heading toward the elevator doors.

Ziva grabbing her cell-phone off the desk.

Timmy and Anthony peering over to Danielle who was reading a book of course.

"Danielle, Have to go ok"yelled Anthony to his daughter.

"Ok, Be careful"yelled Danielle her back turned toward the two guys heading toward the elevators doorway.

Inside the elevators, Gibbs was drinking coffee again.

"Boss, Just letting Danielle know I was off"said Anthony out loud.

"Ok"answered Gibbs drinking more coffee.

Ziva murmured something

"Let's hope nothing bad happens while we are away from headquarters"answered Ziva.


	12. Chapter 12

Trouble:Part I

While Gibbs, Ziva, Anthony and Timothy were away on a case some what out of town. Back at the NCIS Headquarters in Virginia, Danielle was busy writing something on her e-mail. She had gotten a letter from her aunts and uncles. Saying it was nice to meet her into their family.

Either Jimmy or Abby would come up to check on her when ever they had a break. Or weren't working on anything at all.

What they didn't expect was Robert coming to the headquarters. To talk some sense into his son about his adopted daughter of course.

What he didn't expect that Anthony wasn't in the office area.

"Hello, Would someone tell me where I can fine my son Anthony?"asked Robert.

Danielle looked up a little away from her computer and frozed of course. Why on earth was her ass-grandfather here at the headquarters.

She pulled out her cell-phone and called Anthony phone.

Anthony was in the car, when his phoned ringed he answered it.

Danielle spoke quietly.

"Anthony, Robert is here at the office"said Danielle.

Everyone in the car saw the angry looked on Anthony face.

"Anthony, What's wrong?"asked Gibbs wanting to know.

Anthony hanging up the phone and dialing another number.

"My father that is what"answered Anthony.

Back in the basement of the headquarters. Abby phone had ringed she was in a middle of figuring something out one of the computers.

"Abby, Speaking"said Abby on the phone.

"Abby, Danielle called me to inform that Robert is in the building of headquarters"answered Anthony.

Everyone in the car froze when Anthony mention that.

"Gibbs, We should really head back"answered Ziva.

"We can't go back to headquarters"answered Gibbs.

"Danielle is going to need some help with Robert"answered Ziva.

"Yeah, I know that"answered Gibbs.

Anthony hanging up his cell-phone.

"Boss, Abby said she would call the security for help"answered Anthony sighing.

Back at the headquarters, Robert was getting a little irrated by being ignored of course.

Abby couldn't get security to come help, so she decided to get Jimmy from the morgue to come with her.

Daniell decided to get this over with of course.

"Mr. DiNozzo is there something you need help with?"asked Danielle glaring at her grandfather's back toward her.

Robert turned around and saw Danielle standing at Anthony's desk.

"Yes, Tell me where Anthony is?"demanded Robert wanting to know.

"Anthony is outside of town on a case, and won't be until later this afternoon"."Is there a message you want to leave him?"asked Danielle trying to remain calm enough.

"NO, I don't care if Anthony is a grateful unworthy son of mine"yelled Robert which brought some others watching in what was going on of course.

Abby and Jimmy overheard everything going on, when stepping out of the elevator of course.

Danielle pointed her finger right in front of her grandfather face.

"I would you leave, before anyone else finds out your here insulting my dad"yelled Danielle.

"You have no right to take that tone with me brat"answered Robert.

"Actually, I've every right to"shouted Danielle back.

Robert did something he never did before, he punched Danielle in the face, almost breaking her nose of course.

Danielle almost fell to the ground, if Jimmy didn't caught her in time.

Abby stood up, what Robert didn't know was that Danielle called her aunt and uncle for back-up.

Before Abby could do anything yet to Robert. The elevator doors open of course.

"Dad, What are you doing here?"asked Christian angrily.

"Wanted to talk to Anthony that's all"answered Robert.

Christian, Brian, Annette, her god-parents at the time who were with them came to the headquarters.

They saw Danielle on the floor with Jimmy holding her head in his lap.

"What in the world happen?"asked Garcia wondering.

Jimmy answered

"Your father punched Danielle in the face"answered Jimmy angrily.

"Danielle going to be alright?"asked Garcia wondering.

Since Danielle ended up passing out because of the pain.

"Here, I can carry her to a room if you need help"said Spencer.

"It's ok, She's coming too"answered Jimmy.

Danielle slowly sits up carefully and sees everyone standing there.

"Danielle, Are you ok?"asked Garcia meeting Danielle at the party.


	13. Chapter 13

Trouble:Part II

I know that I had mention that Danielle is Lance Sweets daughter in the beginning of the story. I'm going to change that part, where Danielle is his sister that was kidnapped at a very young age. Will meet Danielle through Lisa when she goes to the jeffersonism building.

Now! Is the continue story of Robert the father of Christian, Brian, Anthony and Lisa.

When Spencer, Garcia, Annette and some of the brothers arrived at the NCIS headquarters. Jimmy was holding Danielle in his lap. Abby face was fuming with anger of course.

"Is Danielle going to be ok?"asked Spencer wondering.

"Yeah"answered Jimmy angrily at what happen.

Robert turned toward his children in the face.

"What are you doing here?"asked Robert wondering.

"We came here, because Danielle called us"answered Brian.

"Mr. DiNozzo if Anthony, finds out your here it won't be good for you"answered Annette who was standing with Brian and her godparents.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do"yelled Robert.

Danielle sat up slowly with Jimmy who was helping her.

"Danielle, How are you feeling?"asked Annette who saw Danielle slowly standing up near Jimmy chest for support.

"I'll live"answered Danielle still peering at the others in the face.

"Dad, We should go"answered Christian.

"NO, I want to see Anthony"demanded Robert.

"Well, Anthony isn't here at the moment"answered Jimmy who had helped Danielle into a chair at one of the desks.

"I'm not leaving until I see my son"answered Robert.

Abby turned toward him in the face, shouting which almost her punched in the face with a fist. In which Danielle ended up kicking her grandfather in the private parts. In which Anthony and the others had returned and saw the whole thing.

"I WOULD YOU LEAVE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE YOU WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU SIR". "BELIEVE ME YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DO ANYTHING TO YEAH"Answered Abby angrily.

"Why you"answered Robert about to punch Abby in the face. But Danielle invenued by kicking her grandfather in the groin.

In which the others had returned and saw the whole thing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"Asked Anthony angrily. He was worried that something happen to his daughter, since his father was at the headquarters. Also that he was furious that his father had showed up at the place.

Everyone frozed and turned toward the others in the face. Robert was on the ground holding onto his private parts.

"Son"said Robert about say something in the face.

"Mr. DiNozzo I would you leave right now"answered Gibbs not happy about Robert being at the headquarters. He heard what happen at the party a couple days ago.

Danielle noticed her father's angrily form on his face. Thought that he was angrily with her for kicking her grandfather in the private parts.

"ANTHONY,I'M SORRY DIDN'T MEAN FOR ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN"Yelled Danielle racing toward the elevator.

Ziva and Jimmy followed her.

Danielle didn't even make it the elevator, she just suddenly collasped on the floor.

"ANTHONY, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE"Shouted Ziva caughting Danielle before her head hit the ground hard.

Anthony just glared at his father in the face and bolted over the elevator. Seeing Ziva and Jimmy caughting Danielle before she hit the ground.

Jimmy was explaining something to the others, since Danielle form wasn't moving at the moment. She was laying on Ziva's lap now.

"Danielle, Got punched pretty hard in the face"answered Jimmy telling the two.

As you could see Anthony was very pissed off. Before he could walked back toward the others talking.. Danielle had opened her eyes and groaned.

Anthony knelt down a little in front of his daughter.

"Danielle, How are you feeling?"asked Anthony worried.

"A little sore with a huge bruise"answered Danielle leaning against Anthony now.

"Anthony, Why don't you go home with Danielle"answered Jimmy standing up now.

"Anthony, I'm sorry about kicking grandfather in the private area"answered Danielle groaning a little.

"It's ok, I'm not angry at you"answered Anthony.


	14. Chapter 14

Visiting:Part I

Lisa still was visiting her family members. Since she wasn't due back to back yet at the instituant.

"Anthony, I was thinking it would be good for Danielle to come with me to work in Washington D.C."answered Lisa who had overheard in what happen to Danielle with her father. When her brother Brian had informed her in what happen.

Anthony thinking a moment. He was at home, with Jimmy, Abby and Timmy. Since Ziva was on a special assignment for a moment.

"Uh, I don't know"."Danielle never been away from home before, at least away from me"answered Anthony.

Lisa turns toward her brother's team mates in the face.

"Don't you think that Danielle should get to know where I work at?"asked Lisa facing toward the rest of the agents in the face.

"Sure"answered Tim who was busy on the computer.

Jimmy and Abby thinking a moment.

"Anthony, Danielle or Lisa can always call you at work if something goes wrong in Washington D.C."answered Abby pointing it out.

"Maybe you should asked Danielle if she wants to go in the first place"answered Jimmy who was still worried about Danielle bruise on her face.

"Ask me what?"asked Danielle who came back with Ziva with some personal items in her hands.

"If you want to go to Washington D.C. with your aunt Lisa for awhile" answered Anthony turning toward his daughter in the face.

"I never been to Washington D.C. before, since I been adopted"answered Danielle heading toward her room to put some things away.

"Ziva, Thanks for taking her shopping"answered Anothony smiling at his team mate in the face.

"Your welcome"answered Ziva.

"Good, It's settle we shall leave tomorrow"answered Lisa who was checking on her messages.

"Lisa, What about college?"asked Jimmy wondering.

"What about college?"asked Lisa.

"Don't you have to go back to school?"asked Tim wondering.

"Uh, About college, I sort of graduate earlier"answered Lisa smiling.

Danielle comes back a few minutes ago with a suitcase in her hands.

"So, Are we ready to go yet?"asked Danielle smiling a little

"Sweetie, We aren't leaving until tomorrow to go to my work"answered Lisa smiling.

Anthony hugs his daughter around her shoulders.

"Danielle, You can always call me on the phone, I'm just a couple hours away ok"answered Anthony.

"Thanks"answered Danielle.


	15. Chapter 15

Lance Sweet:Part I

Lance was in his office, meaning his desk looking at some pictures of his sister. That was kidnapped at the age of 10 years old. He was 17 at the time it happen, wasn't there for her.

Temperence and Steeley were worried about Lance a bit. Incase you don't know in my story Temperence and Steeley have been dating each other for the past 7 months now. They have a daughter together, and Steeley has a son Parker who is 17 years old in this story.

Their appointment been the 6th one cancelled so far this past month.

"Steeley, I'm worried that something is wrong with Lance"said Temperence peering up at her boyfriend of 7 months now.

"Yeah, There's something wrong"answered Steeley.

"Temperence, When does that assistant come back?"asked Angela wanting to know yet.

"Lisa said she had some family matters to attend to, and won't be back until sometime tomorrow with her niece"answered Camielle stepping into Temperence office.

"Is there something wrong?"asked Jack wondering

"Yeah, Just talking about Lance, cancelling our appointment again"answered Temperence

"Temperence and I were going to talk to him"answered Steeley peering at the others in the face.

Before anyone could do anything yet. Lance came into the office seeking Angela's help for something.

"Hey, Angela I was wondering if you help me with something"said Lance peering at Angela in the face.

"Sure, What do you need?"asked Jack wondering about why Lance was asking his wife for help.

"I've a picture of a girl who is 10 years old, but was wondering what she would look like now"answered Lance holding the picture of his sisters in his hands.

"Come on then let's see what I can do for you yeah"answered Angela leaving the office. With Lance following him closely behind.

"Ok, What was that?"asked Jack wondering.

"I guess we shall find out"answered Temperence shortly following them behind. Wondering what was going on of course.

A few hours later, Lance had a picture of Danielle. Of what she would look like when she is 14 years old now.

"Lance, Something is wrong right?"asked Steeley wondering.

Lance Sweets peered up from the recent older picture of his sister.

"My sister Danielle was only 10 years when she was kidnapped at a friend's house"."I was 17 at the time it hapen"answered Lance sadly.

"Oh, Sorry we didn't know"answered Temperence.

"It's ok"said Lance sitting down in his office.


	16. Chapter 16

Visiting:Part II

It's been several hours since Temperence, Steeley, Angeline had figured out about Lance's kidnapped sister.

"Lance, We will find her"said Jack who was on the secret.

Lance peering up at the others in the face.

"It's been 4 years since Danielle been kidnapped"answered Lance about to get up from the couch.

Their was a knocked at Temperence office doorway. Everyone peered up, when Lisa appeared with Danielle walking closely behind her.

"Hello, I'm sorry I left suddenly"answered Lisa not noticing that everyone was staring at Danielle in the face.

"It's ok"answered Jack wondering.

"Everyone, Meet my brother's daughter Danielle"answered Lisa putting her hands on Danielle's shoulders.

"Lisa, How long has her brother had Danielle?"asked Steeley wondering.

Lisa peering up and looking at them in the face.

"Why, Is there something wrong?"asked Lisa.

Angeline pulled out two different pictures in front Lisa and Danielle.

"This is picture is Danielle when she's younger"said Angeline pointing to the older picture in her hands.

"What does my brother's daughter have to do with the picture?"asked Lisa wondering.

"This new picture is what she would look like now"answered Temperence pointing to the picture.

"I don't understand"answered Lisa shocked.

"Danielle last name is Sweets, she is the sister to Doctor Lance Sweets who works sometimes with us"answered Angeline.

"But, My brother didn't kidnapped Danielle"answered Lisa shocked.

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo didn't kidnapped"."He and the others agents found me when I was 10 years old"said Danielle her arms across her chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Shocking Discovery:Part I

"My brother Anthony didn't kidnapped"said Lisa who was in shocked of the news.

"My adopted father didn't kidnapped me"answered Danielle angrily with her arms folded.

The lab techicians glared at each other in the face, Lance was there of seeing his kidnapped sister for the first time, since she went missing of course.

"Sweetie. You wouldn't mind telling us how you were adopted?"asked Angeline not wanting to scared Danielle anymore of course.

Danielle peers at Lisa to get permission to call Anthony at work, who was dealing with their father back in Washington D.C. of course.

Lisa nods her head for Danielle to call her brother-Anthony at work who was dealing with an issue with their father-who doesn't like Danielle one bit of course.

Sorry! For not updating this story, been busy with work and writing my other current stories.

Danielle walks out of Angeline's office and heads toward the hallaway out of hearing and calls her father. Lance follows his missing sister of course, to watch her of course.

Mean while back in Washington D.C, meaning NCIS headquarters-rest of the DiNozzo family weren't too happy with their father-in treating their adopted niece-Danielle.

"Dad. How could you even think of showing yourself at the place I work at?"asked Anthony angrily-who glares at his father who was sitting in the conference room area for private.

His father angrily glares at Anthony, Brian who is engaged to married to Annette-whose adopted parents are FBI in Virginia.

"Just wanted to see my son, is that a crime?"asked Robert angrily.

"Yes! It is a crime if your going to insult anyone my agents family members"said Gibbs angrily.

Before anyone could answer, a phone ringed in the conference room area. Christian being the closer to the phone answer it of course.

"Hello! Sure he's here, Danielle"said Christian handling the phone to Anthony at the moment.

Anthony on the phone with his head. "Danielle what's up?"asked Anthony wondering.

Danielle saying something to him. "Being interrogated by the FBI agent and his co-works where Aunt Lisa works at"answered Danielle.

The others in the conference room, saw the angry look on Anthony's face, meaning something bad happen.

"Sure. I shall be there in 1 hour to explain everything to those stupid agents"answered Anthony hanging up the phone.

"Anthony. What did Danielle want?"asked Timothy wondering.

"Saying when Lisa introduce her to the boss at the Jeffersonism and co-workers it didn't go that well"heading toward the doorway. "Also said she was being interrogated"answered Anthony leaving the conference room area.

Everyone else follows Anthony, who was at his desk getting some things of course.

"Anthony. You can't go"yelled Robert angrily. Anthony glares at his father in the face.

"Give me a reason, Why I can't go to my daughter who needs me right now?"demanded Anthony who nods his head towards Gibbs of course.

Nothing at first, because the rest of the family members-glared at their father in the face.

"Anthony go to your daughter, but take Ziva with you"answered Gibbs.


	18. Chapter 18

Shocking Discovery:Part II

Danielle refused to say anything else, before her adopted father showed up with Ziva who ends up driving instead of Anthony who was angrily at the moment.

Temperance, Booth, Angeline, Jack, Lance-who was watching his sister and Zack who printed some legal papers up for the rest of the team to read out loud of course. Lisa had her arms around Danielle's shoulders in the meantime waiting on her brother to arrive.

"Danielle! How long has it been living with Anthony?"asked Temperance wondering.

Danielle glares up at her Aunt Lisa's boss in the face. "It's Agent DiNozzo to you"answered Danielle going back to her cell-phone that Abby and the rest of the NCIS agents got her one year for-birthday surprise.

Lisa phone-vibrated-glared at the screen, seeing that Anthony and Ziva were coming up to where they were. "Anthony and his partner are here in the building"said Lisa.

Few minutes later, Anthony and Ziva arrived shortly of course, in seeing their faces coming towards the doorway. Danielle races toward her adopted father and aunt of course, saying something to them where the others couldn't hear of course.

Then a couple minutes later, Ziva is standing-meaning leaning against the wall in Temperance's office-private since it was more bigger than Booth's office.

Danielle is sitting on Anthony's lap leaning against him on the couch he was sitting on.

"Is there a reason why you are asking my daughter questions?"asked Anthony glaring at those in the office.

"Doctor Sweets asked Angeline for some help in finding his sister, what she would look like when-being older"answered Temperance-showing a picture when Danielle was younger.

"Here is the picture when she's older of course"said Boothe showing the older picture of a 14 year old girl.

Anthony and Ziva stared at the picture of what Danielle looks like of course.

"Do you have proof that Danielle is Doctor's Sweets missing sister?"asked Ziva who was wondering of course.

"Yes! Here you might want to look at this"said Zack who understand in what was going on in Danielle's situation in the meantime of course.

Name:Danielle Ryan Sweet

Age:Now-14 Years old

Born:January-15-1998

Parents:Jay and Joyce Sweets:Deceased

Sibling:Lance Sweets-Age 22-Now-.

Kidnapped:At the age of 10 years old.

"This information doesn't mean that Danielle is the girl that went missing 4 years ago"answered Lisa worried of her niece and brother at the moment.

"But! Danielle looks actually like the girl in this older picture"said Jack.

"Look! I gave Danielle a great home, she loves being with me and the others NCIS Agents"answered Anthony getting up from the couch, with Danielle of course.

"Agent DiNozzo, I know you gave Danielle a great home for the past 4 years now"with their arms folded across their chest. "But! Lance being Danielle's brother, he does have custody and all"said Temperance.

"Sorry! I'm not going to let a doctor take away my daughter"not liking that answer at all. "I shall see you in court for custody"said Anthony angrily walking away with, Danielle who just stares at them in the face.

Ziva said something to them of course. "Please! Danielle needs a stable home"said Ziva.


	19. Chapter 19

Custody Battle:Part I

This is going to take place a couple days early before-Brian and Annette's wedding. The custody battle between Anthony and Lance-who is Danielle's brother by blood.

Most of the Dinozzo clan was at the court hearing, Robert was forced to go-because of his sons-made him go to court.

Temperance, Jack, Angelina, Boothe and Zack were there in the court room-backing up Lance for support.

"Why! Do I have to be here?"asked Robert why he was forced to the hearing.

"Because! Dad wether you like it or not"spoked Lisa glaring at her father in the face.

"Danielle deserves to stay with Anthony"answered Christian angrily-glaring at his father in the face.

Judge Williams comes into the room, reading both statements from each sides. Also seeing the DNA-being taken from Lance and Danielle mouth-since Danielle hates needles.

"After reading both statements from both sides"said Heather Willaims-meaning she was the judge for this hearing.

Thinking a moment.

After hearing from Lance's co-workers a bit and Anthony's-co-workers. Heather Williams asked Danielle to come and sit down and tell the court-who she wants to stay with-permerantly.

"Ms. Dinozzo! You can see this is custody battle about you right?"asked Heather worried.

"Yes"answered Danielle she has been thinking for the past-weeks-about her real family.

"How long have you been living with Anthony?"asked Heather-already knowing the answer to the question.

"4 Years! Agent Dinozzo and the rest of the agents from NCIS-found me one day-during a scene. They shot the person who was reponsible in kidnapping me from my home"answered Danielle speaking very loud in the court room.

"Do you like your family members?"asked Heather wondering.

"The only person I don't like is my grandfather-Robert Dinozzo"answered Danielle shaking a little bit.

Heather wasn't the only one who saw-Danielle shaking a bit-by mention her grandfather name to the court.

"That's a lie"shouted Robert angrily.

"Dad! Shut-up"yelled Brian angrily-who had his arms around-his fiance-Annette-who ended up coming to support his brother.

Heather turns towards Danielle in the face. "Why! Don't you like your grandfather?"asked Heather wondering.

"He's mean toward my dad-besides he kicked Anthony out of the family long time ago"drinking some water. "Only because Anthony wanted a different career choice in his life. Robert didn't do that with his other sons-who wanted a different career life"spoked Danielle drinking some more water.

"Ok"said Heather reading some more information.

Thinking a moment.

"Ziva! Is Anthony a great father?"asked Heather wondering.

Ziva stands up towards the people of the court. "Yes! Anthony is a great father and partner"answered Ziva smiling a bit.

Heather is thinking a moment, so is Danielle. Before anyone could say anything else. Danielle saids something-in which surprises those in the room.

"I really want to get to know my brother-Lance-more. But I want to stay with my adopted dad"smiling a little bit."Since we are both from Washington D.C.-could share custody with each other"said Danielle.

Heather turns towards Anthony and Lance-who were surprised of the sudden words coming from Danielle.


	20. Chapter 20

Custody Battle:Part II

Danielle saids something which shocks most of the people in the court room. "I really want to get to know my brother more, but still want to stay with my adopted dad-Anthony"drinking some water. "Since they both live in Washington D.C, maybe they could agreed in sharing custody of me"said Danielle hoping her idea might work out for both sides of the family.

Judge Williams glares at Lance Sweets on one side of the court room and to the other side where Anthony was sitting with his lawyer. "Dr. Sweets and Agent DiNozzo would like the two of you in my office for a private chat. Recess for 20 minutes"said Heather dismissing everyone else in the court room.

Danielle leaves with her adopted family members from the court room. Not knowing what both guys would say to her idea, that she mention out loud in the court room.

The rest of the lab techicians are standing together on one side of the hallway area. They only knew Danielle a short time-meeting her 3 weeks ago, when Lisa brought her to work.

"Hope everything is ok"said Zach who had gotten to know Danielle more.

"It has to be"said Jack who was leaning against the wall.

"Hope Sweets can get custody of his sister"said Steeley arms folded.

A couple ways down, temperence and angeline could see Anthony's family members sitting near-Danielle for support.

Danielle ended up drinking another water, she always made sure to have an extra water.

45 minutes later everyone was now back in the courtroom area. Judge Williams had talked to Lance and Anthony about the custody. They both agreed together it would be the best to share custody. Wanted what was best for Danielle's sake.

"It has been agreed that Dr. Sweets and Agent Dinozzo will share custody of Danielle Dinozzo for the time being"said Judge williams telling everyone in the court-room area.


	21. Chapter 21

Wedding:

It's been a few weeks since the custody hearing took-place in Washington D.C. Lance Sweets and Anthony Dinozzo were going to be sharing custody for Danielle's sake.

Danielle has gotten to know the lab techicians who work with her aunt lisa. She enjoyed spending some time with her brother-Lance who showed more where he work at the office. Gotten to know Jack, Angeline and Zach as well.

Right now Danielle was with Annette Hotcher-whose father is Aaron Hotcher who is FBI in Quantio. Along with Emily who is married to Aaron-Jack whose is Aaron son-from the 1st marriage. I know in the television shows that Holly was killed and died, leaving Aaron to raised Jack. But! In this story, Holly and Aaron aren't married to each other anymore, I don't think it's right to have a child-having no parents in their life-unless they are being mistreated by their family members.

Annette Hotcher is the adopted daughter to Aaron and Emily-seeing her parents are deceased in this story. Both of her parents had good jobs-one of them being a FBI Agent-The other I'm not sure of yet, seeing that Annette is Jason's daughter, when he left the show.

As for Garcia and Spencer they are her godparents, Along with Uncle Morgan, Uncle Will, Uncle Kevin-who is married to Garcia and Aunt Jennifer who is married to Will-they have two kids now. Henry who is 14 years old in this story and Lauren who is only 4 years old in this story.

Danielle, Along with Annette's soon to be sisters in laws and niece were in the bride's room getting ready of course. Each wearing different colors of course, As for Annette she was wearing a strapless white gown.

Faith-wife to Thomas was wearing a light pink strapless dress. Molly-wife to Christian was wearing a light yellow dress, along with her daughter Molly who was wearing gree of course. Seeing she wasn't that happy in seeing Danielle of course-being in the wedding. She didn't say anything to anyone, about not being happy in seeing her cousin.

She was actually hoping that her uncle would lose the custody battle.

Danielle was wearing a white strapless dress with aqua, blue, green and red glitter on her form. She was surprised in seeing her brother-Lance at the wedding, since she poke her head out.

"Aunt Annette! There you are done"said Danielle helping Annette with her hair.

"Thanks! Danielle"said Annette who was sad-since her father Jason couldn't be her today. Knowing that her adopted parents would be there-along with her brother-Jack who is 10 years old in this story.

Few minutes later, Annette Hotcher and Brian Dinozzo said there wedding vows in front of their family members. I'm not going to say the wedding vows, hope you are ok with that.

Danielle races towards her brother-Lance who stands up-after her aunt and uncle leave the church 15 minutes ago. Also seeing some of others standing behind him of course-talking among each other or guests. Seeing that now they were leaving the church.

"Lance! What are you doing here?"asked Danielle who was shocked in seeing Lance, Temperence, Steeley-who brought his son-Parker-seeing how he has custody of his son now, Angelina, Jack and Zach who were holding gifts into their hands.

Molly had followed her cousin towards-the guests standing there. She was standing there along with her brothers-who were happy about the custody that it went very well.

Lisa comes walking over to her co-workers and overhears her niece. "Brian and Annette invited them to the wedding. Seeing how the custody battle went well a couple weeks ago"said Lisa happy for her niece-Danielle.

Danielle was going to say something at the moment, but got interrupted by Molly who wanted to see her a moment alone.

"Excuse me! Could I borrow Danielle for a moment?"asked Molly who was wondering.

"Sure! We don't have anyone to be"said Temperence smiling a little bit.

Since they were now at the hotel-for the wedding reception-that one of Annette's friends owns.

Not knowing what Molly and Danielle were talking about at first.

Danielle was drinking some water, when Molly turns towards Danielle in the face. "Thanks! A lot"answered Molly.

Danielle was confused. "What do you mean Thanks! A lot?"asked Danielle wondering.

Molly turns towards her cousin in the face. "That the fact you have taken away everything"said Molly out loud.

"Uh! I'm not sure what your saying"said Danielle sipping more water.

"Ever since you came into my uncle's life, your all my family talks about anymore, minus my grandfather who doesn't like you"said Molly angrily.

Danielle is thinking a moment to herself. How she understands what Molly is saying to her. "Sorry"said Danielle wanting to get away from Molly at the moment.

"Sorry! That's all you can say?"asked Molly angrily.

"Uh! Yes"said Danielle slowly walking away from her cousin.

"Where do you think your going? I'm not done talking to you"said Molly angrily.

Danielle suddenly turns toward Molly in the face. "It's not my fault I was kidnapped in the first place. It's not my fault that Lance and Anthony had agreed on sharing custody with me. I want to be closer to my brother and get to know him better"said Danielle.

"Yes! It's your fault that your taking away my family"yelled Molly angrily.

"Sorry! If your thinking I'm taking her family away from you"said Danielle walking away back inside the hotel.

Molly storms after her cousin and grabs Danielle's wrist in the hallway.

"Stop! I'm not done talking with you"yelled Molly.

Danielle trying to ignore her cousin shouting. "For god sake we are in a hotel"said Danielle going to the drinking fountain to get more ice cold water.

Molly did the one thing, only she wanted to get Danielle into trouble with her uncle. "BITCH"Yelled Molly out loud.

Not knowing that Angelina, Jack and Matthew saw everything at once.

Danielle did the only thing she could think of at the time, seeing her cousin-Matthew standing there with his mouth open-in shocked.

Danielle punched Molly in the nose and walks away from the scene. Angeline and Jack loved the fact that Lance had a sister, loved Danielle as part of their family member, they overheard Molly called Danielle the B-word in the hall away.

"Uh! Oh that didn't sound so good"said Angeline worried.

Jack was angry that the way this girl was treating Danielle. He was going to say something, but not sure yet-since he wasn't related to Molly.

"If that girl was my niece or daughter, I would ground her for life"said Jack angrily.

Angeline grabs her boyfriend arms. "Come on let's go see what's going to happen in the room"said Angeline.

Since after Danielle punched Molly in the nose, Molly had raced toward her parents who were standing near the happy couple.

"DADDY! Danielle punched me in the nose"yelled Molly racing toward her parents.

Everyone who was invited, stop and frozed in what they were doing.

Danielle slowly walks into the room with Matthew-who glares at his sister in the face.

"Danielle! Did you punch Molly in the nose?"asked Tyler-cousin to Molly.

Danielle whose back was turned toward Angeline and Jack who also had walked into the room. "Yes! She deserved it"said Danielle.

"Why! Would you do something like that?"asked Stacey worried about her daughter.

Danielle was about to say something, when got interrupted by Matthew glaring at his sister in the face.

"Molly! Called Danielle the B-Word"said Matthew telling his parents in what he saw in the hallaway.

"Also looked like Danielle was trying to walk away from Molly"said Ziva angrily who had came a little late to reception.

Anthony knew his daughter wouldn't punch someone unless they got on her nerves. He was glaring at his neice in the face, wasn't happy.

Jack Hodges interrupted the scene, Angelina was trying to get her boyfriend to butt out of the converstation. "Jack Hodges! It's really none of our business"said Angelina trying to have her boyfriend-head toward where their friends were standing by the drinks.

Jack Hodges turns around-facing everyone in the room-including his girlfriend-Angelina-they been dating at least 2 years now. "I don't care if it's none of my business. That girl shouldn't have called Danielle a bitch"answered Jack angrily.

Forgetting there were some younger kids in the room.

Steeley was folding his hands. "Hodges! Parker is sitting right over ther"answered Steeley pointing to where Parker was sitting with Jack Hotcher and Henry who was sitting with his parents at a table.

"Oops! Sorry"said Angelina who turns towards the food table.

Jack Hodges stares at the Dinozzo family members in the face. "Yeah! Sorry"said Jack not really meaning it-heads towards the food table.

Molly parents weren't too happy about this situation.

Lance was standing right behind-Temperence and Zach who were standing near Danielle-when she came walking into the room.

"Molly! Now we know the reason why you wanted to talk to Daniell"said Zach whispering it-not that loud-for the other kids to hear, only the adults in the room.

Molly turns toward her parents. "Do something! She punched me in the nose"yelled Molly angrily-who was holding her nose-with hands.

Both Anthony and Lance were standing up with Danielle. Same with Ziva since she saw the whole thing happening.

"None of it would have happen if you didn't swear"said Matthew glaring at his sister in the face.

"I was only trying to make friends with her"said Molly smiling towards her family members.

Danielle turns angrily towards Molly-she was now standing between her father-and brother now in the room. "I THINK NOT! You said I was taking away your family members, since I became a member of the family". drinking some serra mist this time. "You wanted Anthony to lose the custody battle and you also said that Robert doesn't like me one bit that also includes you too"said Danielle angrily.

Christian turns towards his daughter in the face. "Molly! Is that true?"asked Christian wondering.

Molly knows not to lie. "Yes! I did say those things, because they are true"said Molly answering.

ANGIEE-:BLUEYBLONDE:CRIMESHOWGIRL101:MALFANO:PRINCESSWILLVANDOM:QUEEN OF THE KILL-THANKS! THERE MAYBE A FIGHT BETWEEN LATER ! FOR LIKING MY STORY, TRYING MY HARDEST.:REITA189.:ICY-BLUE-SAPHIRA, CARMELLA RIDDLE. SAXER, SMS-WHAT A MESS AND BONES159.

THANKS! FOR THOSE WHO LOVE THIS STORY.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS! LET ME KNOW OK.

GUARDIANRANGER!


	22. Chapter 22

Grounded:Part I

Danielle turns towards everyone-including Molly's parents-meaning her aunt and uncle in the face. Christian looks at his daughter in the face. "Molly! Is this true?"asked Christian wondering what happen between his daughter and niece.

Molly turns towards them in the face. "Yes! I was just stating the facts to my newest cousin"said Molly smiling to those who were listening of course.

Angelina was trying to get her boyfriend from doing anything stupid-Meaning Jack Hodges.

Danielle was leaning against her family members-meaning Ziva, Anthony, Lisa and Lance at the moment.

Tyler was shocked in the way his cousin would treat Danielle. "Hey! Why would you say those things to Danielle like that?"asked Tyler wondering.

Molly smiling a bit. "Not my fault, that Danielle isn't wanted into the Dinozzo family"answered Molly.

Danielle angrily said something out loud. In which makes Lance, Jack, Steeley and Anthony want to hurt somebody. "Not my fault I was kidnapped in the first place". "Not my fault that Anthony and Lance agreed on the custody battle, I want to get to know my brother more". "Also not my fault that only two people hate me-which includes Robert Dinozzo and Molly Dinozzo from the same family line"said Danielle angrily.

Molly smiling a bit. "Danielle! I never said I hated you"said Molly.

Danielle shaking a bit. "Your lucky that I didn't do anything else to your face"answered Danielle walking out of the private room area.

Lisa follows Danielle out of the room, saids something to Anthony who nods his head.

Molly screams. "Daddy! Danielle just made a threat"yelled Molly wanting Danielle to get into trouble.

"Molly! We see that"said Faith her aunt sadly.

Ziva saids something out loud. "If you were ever my child, I would ship you to boarding school at the navy academy"answered Ziva who heads towards the food table.

"My niece is right your a spoiled brat"answered Jack and Zack at once.

"If you were ever my daughter, I would make sure you get a good spanking"said Jack turning back towards his team mates.


	23. Chapter 23

Empty:

It's been several days since the wedding of Brian and Annette Dinozzo, which also followed the incident of Molly making accusations towards Danielle-adopted daughter to her uncle Tony.

Which included some of Danielle's brothers friends from where he works at as a doctor. Meaning Temperence, Steeley, Jack, Angelina, Spencer, Aaron, Emily, Penelope-who are Annette's godparents and Henry's also who was there with his parents Jennifer and Will and Zack.

Back to what happen during the reception took place.

Danielle really said much since the incident took place, Lisa had followed her out of the room.

"Danielle! Tony loves you no matter what happens along with your brother Lance"said Lisa worried about Danielle since she had stormed out of the hotel room-where the wedding reception was taking place at.

Danielle sitting in the lobby facing away everyone of course. Lisa had tried everything to make things ok with Danielle but it wasn't working at all.

"Maybe! It was best if I wasn't born to begin with"answered Danielle her back towards Lisa of course.

Lisa slightly heads back towards the room, where everyone was doing different things at the moment. Christian had taken Molly home to deal with her attitude along with her mother Stacey. They left Matthew to spend the night with Thomas his other brother and his family members.

"Lisa! Christian left with Molly and Stacey to deal with her attitude"said Timmy who sees Lisa coming back in the room without Danielle of course.

Lance was pacing back and forth worried about his sister of course. He stop when Lisa comes back into the room without his sister of course, his friends stood up from the table they were sitting in of course.

Jack still was angry at the way Danielle was being treated but was worried about her safety.

Zack saids something. "Did you find Danielle?"asked Zack worried about his new founded niece. Even through he wasn't really related to Danielle and Lance Sweets to begin with.

Lisa saids something out loud. "Tony! Danielle needs you Now"yelled Lisa wanting Tony to know what was going on at the moment.

Tony walks towards Lisa, who was followed by Jimmy and Ziva. "Is Danielle ok?"asked Jimmy wondering.

Lisa not quite sure what to say in front of the others. "Tony! Out"said Lisa pushing her brother out of the room, and whispers something in his ear. When Tony hears the bad news from Lisa he hurries toward's Danielle who had suddenly had refilled her water bottle with cold water again.

Temperence noticed the slightly changed in Danielle's form-saids something to Lance who was standing there listening in what Lisa had told her other brother Thomas in what happen in the lobby area.

"Lance! Go be with your sister"said Temperence out loud.

Lance nods his heads and about to walk toward the lobby area. But stop when Tony had came back in, with Danielle her form wasn't that great.

Ziva hurrying to Tony for help. "Tony! What happen?"asked Ziva checking Danielle who was in her father's arms.

Danielle her body shaking very bad in her father's arms. The others noticed it at once.

"We need to get her to the hospital, she's going into shock"said Angelina saying out loud-to those in the hotel.


End file.
